


(Веди меня игриво) не танец и не слова

by AvaDay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>- Возможно, ты не поверишь, но я еще не разу не целовал девушку, не зная ее имени. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Джессика. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Сэм, - сказал он и поцеловал ее.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Веди меня игриво) не танец и не слова

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2007ом году на вызов "Первый поцелуй".

Сэм заметил ее сразу, как только зашел в кафе. Она сидела за угловым столиком с двумя рыжими девицами (близняшками, кажется) и о чем-то так увлеченно рассказывала подругам, что разбила бокал. И вместо того, чтобы смутиться, заказала себе пиво. Смеялась чему-то, один раз согласилась потанцевать с Томом (Сэм помнил его по лекциям по английской литературе). Сэм нашел место в низком кресле и достал книгу. "Вот такой шикарный пятничный вечер, время для социального общения, но зачем же, если есть книга под рукой?" - голос в его голове звучал слишком знакомо. Через полчаса кто-то прикоснулся к его руке. Он вздрогнул (он не имел права так расслабляться, прошло всего три месяца) и поднял глаза. Над ним стояла она, та девушка. 

\- Есть одна проблема, - она широко улыбнулась. - У нас с подругами традиция - играть каждую неделю в "Правду или вызов", обычно это интересно, пусть и на уровне седьмого класса, но сегодня Китти и Сара решили изменить правила и играть прямо здесь и сейчас. А я у нас счастливица, сегодня моя очередь. Вот. И поэтому мне нужна твоя помощь. 

Сэм приподнял брови. 

\- Тебе велели подойти ко мне и рассказать все это?

\- Почти. И еще поцеловать. 

\- О, - этого он не ожидал. По крайней мере, не сейчас и не от нее. - Неожиданно.

\- Я знаю, это абсолютно дурацкая игра, но мне честно-честно не хочется браться за запасной план. 

Сэму стало любопытно.

\- Если одна из нас отказывается от вызова или не может выполнить его, то обязана написать письмо с признанием в любви профессору Брауну и сдать вместе с контрольной. 

Сэм хорошо помнил профессора Брауна. Как, впрочем, и весь факультет. Жестокие игры у студенток.

Девушка пожала плечами:

\- Эй, это не я так придумала. - Она подмигнула ему. - Спасешь меня от профессора?

Парень не смог сдержать улыбку.

\- Это должен быть долгий поцелуй?

\- Пяти секунд хватит. Проверь, они смотрят?

Он обернулся. Китти и Сара (интересно, кто из них кто) смотрели на них, не отрываясь. 

\- Возможно, ты не поверишь, но я еще не разу не целовал девушку, не зная ее имени. 

\- Джессика. 

\- Сэм, - сказал он и поцеловал ее.

За четыре года она так и не собралась сказать ему, что не было никакого вызова, не было никакой игры. Был просто поцелуй, а остальное уже неважно.


End file.
